Mondnacht
by Rosiel-chan
Summary: Was soll er machen,wenn sie nicht mehr hier ist? Hat das Leben überhaupt Sinn? oneshot


_**Disclaimer: Nein, nein, nein! Es darf nicht sein, es kann nicht sein! Ich war betrunken, als ich die Rechte an Takahashi-sensei verkauft habe! Nicht zurechnungsfähig! Macht alles wieder rückgängig! punkt punkt punkt ...**_

_**Mondnacht**_

„**Mondnacht" ist auch der Titel eines Gedichtes von Joseph von Eichendorff, das ich sehr gern mag. Irgendwie hat es mich auch inspiriert, das hier zu schreiben. Also gleich zwei Sachen, die mich beeinflusst haben. (das zweite lest ihr ganz unten). Jedanfalls ist die Szenerie ungefähr die selbe, man kann sich also ganz gut ein Bild davon machen. **

_Es war, als hätt der Himmel_

_Die Erde still geküsst, _

_Dass sie im Blütenschimmer _

_Von ihm nun träumen müsst._

_Die Luft ging durch die Felder, _

_Die Ähren wogen sacht, _

_Es rauschten leis die Wälder, _

_So sternklar war die Nacht._

_Und meine Seele spannte _

_Weit ihre Flügel aus, _

_Flog durch die stillen Lande, _

_Als flöge sie nach Haus. _

_Kagome..._ wieder musste er an sie denken. Jeden Tag, jede Nacht. Es gab kein Entrinnen. Ihr süßer Duft, ihr Lachen, ihre Stimme, ihre Bewegungen... das alles hing noch in der Luft.

„_Vergiss mich nicht...Inu Yasha..."_ immer wieder spielte sich ihr letzter Satz in seinem Kopf ab. _Nein, Kagome, ich werde dich nicht vergessen. Niemals._

Ihr süßer Duft, ihr Lachen, ihre Stimme, ihre Bewegungen... nie wieder.

Er würde sie nie wieder sehen. Nie wieder riechen. Nie wieder spüren.

Kagome war tot.

_Naraku, du Bastard... _

Aber er hatte seine gerechte Strafe bekommen. Das hoffte Inu Yasha zumindest. Tot war er, ja, er selbst hatte ihn umgebracht. Wurde ihm gesagt.

Als er die tote Kagome in seinen Armen liegen sah, da... er wusste nicht mehr, was dann geschah. Rot. Das war alles, was er noch sah. Rot. Dunkles Rot. Wie Blut.

Sie sah aus, als ob sie schlafen würde. Nur ihre Haut verriet sie. Weiß. Ohne Leben. Dabei hatte sie doch immer soviel davon in ihr.

Sie war die Erste, die ihn zum Lächeln brachte. Und die Erste, die ihn zum Weinen brachte.

_Oh, Kagome..._ Er wusste nicht, zum wievielten Mal in den letzten paar Tagen er sich schon selbst verflucht hatte. Sein dummer Stolz. Sein dummer, arroganter Stolz.

Das war alles, was ihn immer davon abgehalten hatte, es ihr zu sagen. Und nun war es zu spät. Zu Spät.

_Aber... nein!... es ist noch **nicht** zu spät, um zu ihr zu kommen..._ Er sah auf seine Handgelenke. Blaue Adern schienen durch die dünne Haut dort hervor. _Wenn ich... _

Ohne sie konnte er sowieso nicht mehr leben... es war unmöglich...

Er nahm Tessaiga und platzierte es auf seinem linken Handgelenk.

Blut tropfte an Tessaigas Schneide entlang.

Er konnte nicht mehr zurück. Jetzt, oder nie. _Warte noch ein wenig, Kagome, gleich bin ich bei dir..._

Und er schnitt. Links. Rechts. Weh tat es nicht, nichts tat mehr weh, seit dem er sie verloren hatte, außer sein Herz. Blut quoll nun schneller aus seinen Handgelenken, färbte seinen Feuerrattenanzug noch dunkler.

Die kühle Nachtluft wehte seine Haare umher, das Mondlicht schien auf die silbernern Strähnen.

Es war so ruhig... Er atmete tief ein. Ihm fiel nicht auf, dass es schwieriger geworden war, zu atmen.

Er schloss die Augen. Er konnte sie schon riechen. Ihr süßer Duft. Frühling. Kirschblüten. Vanille.

„Du Dummerchen... was hast du jetzt schon wieder gemacht... schau dich nur an. Voller Blut.", konnte er sie sanft sagen hören.

Er spürte ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und umarmte sie auch. Das Blut war verschwunden. „Kagome..."

„Ich hab mir schon Sorgen um dich gemacht... ich dachte schon, du würdest gar nicht mehr kommen." Sie lächelte ihn an. Er lächelte zurück.

Sie nahm seine Hand. „Komm, Inu Yasha, wir gehen. Zusammen."

Er nickte und folgte ihr, hinein in das weiße Licht.

**Ich denke, wenn man, so wie ich, nicht an Gott glaubt, dann muss man an irgendeine höhere Macht glauben können. In diesem Fall ist es die Liebe. Und, wenn ihr ehrlich seid, was ist euch näher? Gott oder die Liebe?**


End file.
